Life or Death
by Kiyoko-kun
Summary: Sora Hikari, life," Fate pointed to the bright end of the fork, where a man stood wearing a white robe, hood up, shadowing his face from veiw. "or death?" He pointed to the other end, where darkness, and a figure, resided.


_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_**Claimer:**_ I own all OC's.

_**Plot:**_ What would happen if Sora had died during one of his battles?

oOoOo

Sora sat up straight, grabbing his heart and panting. That's when he realized something. _There was no pain. _He looked at his hands; they were covered in blood.

_My blood._

Sora looked around , trying to find out where he was. he was sitting one a...road of some sort. It lead to a fork, with light on the right side, and darkness on the left. A figure stood at the beginning of the fork, waiting, beckoning. Sora struggled up, stumbled a bit, but made his way over to the figure.

It was a man with short, black, spiky hair, a black tee shirt, and baggy black jeans. It wouldn't't have been so unusual if there were not't chains. There were chains on every part of the man, encircling one leg of his jeans, and going from the front pocket to the back, another wrapped itself around his waist, connecting to another chain, that was wrapped around his left arm. He had a shackle on his right wrist, a broken chain dangling downward. A chain hung itself on his neck, a skeleton key hanging from it. Sora studied the man's face, noticing a studied eyebrow piercing. A platinum lip ring made itself noticed when the man smirked at Sora's expression.

"You must be Light." His voice startled Sora. His voice was melodious. Sora expected it to be harsh, unforgiving. He slowly nodded.

"I'm Fate."

_Fate? _

"I suppose you have some questions you'll want answered Light." Sora nodded again. Fate waited.

"Where am I? Why isn't there any pain?" Sora asked softly. While he asked his questions he moved his hands, and in doing so, noticed the shackles on both of his wrists, with chains that were cut short at his knees.

"What are these?" Fate waited until he was sure Sora was finished, then he began answering questions.

"Those are your chains of fate. See how they're cut off?" Sora nodded again. "It means you died before your time was up. Destiny had other plans for you. Your in a place called Nether. It's like limbo. You're dead, but you're not in the other world yet. Hence the name, Nether. There's no pain Nether. But if you decide to cross into the other world, there will be, just for a moment."

"Decide? Why do I get to decide?" Fate smiled.

"You're Light, and your decision effects that of all the worlds. That, and like I said earlier, Destiny wasn't done with you. When two forces that normally work together, like Destiny and I, pull against each other, the person who is effected, that's you, get's to decide. So, now that you understand, we ask the question. Sora Hikari, life," Fate pointed to the bright end of the fork, where a man stood wearing a white robe, hood up, shadowing his face from view. "or death?" He pointed to the other end, where darkness, and a figure, resided. The man had a black robe one, almost hiding him from view. His hood was down, and the shadows of the darkness covered his face. Sora looked at his bloodied clothing, then at the shackles on his wrist, then at fate, who stood patiently, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know which one to choose. What's waiting for me?"

"Light, if you choose life, you get chaos, destruction, hate, sorrow. But you also get peace, love, and happiness. If you choose death, you get peace, tranquility, serenity. The freedom to do whatever, whenever. In death, there will be no fighting, no hate, no sorrow. But there also won't be love. Just a mutual acceptance of everyone there." Fate stopped talking, and left Sora to his thoughts.

_Life with love, but chaos and destruction? Or death with peace and serenity, but no love?_

Another couple of minutes passed before Sora was able to give his answer. He looked into Fate's black eyes, and boldly stated his answer.

"I choose..."

_OoOoO_

**Well, don't you all just hate me right about now? A predictable cliffhanger, but still, a cliff hanger nonetheless. :) Well, this was my first one shot, so tell me what you think about it. Rate and Review. **

**Kiyoko-kun.**


End file.
